Electronic displays are commonly installed within flat, hard surfaces of electronic devices, such as computer screens, television sets, smart phones, tablet computers, etc., and in many cases are installed on accessories for the electronic devices, such as removable monitors. Many electronic devices having an electronic display are portable, and have thus become very useful in implementing mobile applications. This fact is particularly true with smart phones which have become ubiquitous, and more recently smart devices that people may wear around their wrists in a watch-like manner. However, unfortunately, typical mobile devices such as known smart phones and smart watches have electronic displays that are flat and rigid in nature. Thus, while these displays are useful in implementing many different applications, the display is typically only visible from one perspective, e.g., while the device is being handheld, or when the display of the device is positioned on the top of a person's wrist.
While static, flexed displays are generally known and are starting to come into more common usage, e.g., rigid displays that are statically flexed in a single position as seen in some televisions and mobile phones/smart devices, dynamically flexible displays have not been widely incorporated into easily portable items such as items of clothing, wristbands, jewelry, etc. or on items that are easily attached to other items, much less in a manner that makes the display more useable and visible to the user from many different perspectives and in many different scenarios.